Cambio de planes
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, el trío dorado cree descubrir una nueva forma de salvar al mundo mágico: viajar al pasado y destruir a Tom Riddle, antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Pero las cosas no saldrán como ellos esperaban... Y a veces las emociones a uno se escapan de nuestras manos. HGxTRJr
1. Otra Posibilidad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la historia original, así como este universo tan magnífico pertenecen a la reina Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para saciar mi imaginación, y juego con ellos.

**Resumen: **Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, el trío dorado cree descubrir una nueva forma de salvar al mundo mágico: viajar al pasado y destruir a Tom Riddle, antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Pero las cosas no saldrán como ellos esperaban... Y a veces las emociones a uno se escapan de nuestras manos.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola hola! No utilizaré este espacio para presentarme —para eso ya está mi perfil—, pero sí presentaré brevemente la historia. La comencé a publicar bajo otro alias hace unos dos años (así que si la reconocéis de algo, no es plagio, es por este motivo). La encontré abandonada el otro día por mis carpetas de escritos y, como me apetecía escribir un fanfic, decidí reescribir esta historia que aún tenía mucho que contar (y en dos años se mejora mucho escribiendo, creedme que había cada cosa...) Así que aquí tenemos a nuestro trío dorado yendo hacia el pasado. Este primer capítulo es tan solo introductorio, no esperéis interacción entre la pareja principal, pretendía antes mostrar los planes y situación inicial de nuestros protagonistas (en medio de la batalla final).

No sé cuando podré actualizar pues tengo exámenes en dos semanas y ni siquiera debería estar publicando esto, pero ya tenía ganas de sumergirme de nuevo en este mundillo. Quiero dejar claro desde el principio que da igual cuanto tiempo pase (aunque espero que no demasiado), no voy a dejar tirado el fic. Por último: Espero realmente que os guste y... ¡la casilla de comentarios no muerde! podéis dejar alguno ;)

Disfrutad y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ****— ****Otra Posibilidad**

"_Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte." _

—Miguel de Unamuno.

_Mayo, 1998._

En medio de la batalla de Hogwarts, una figura avanzaba lentamente pero con decisión. Recordando cómo minutos antes maldiciones y maleficios habían inundado los pasillos del castillo. Estaba harto de esa estúpida guerra, de la trama que vivía, parecía una pesadilla que nunca iba a esfumarse. Cuando se perdió por un corredor solitario vio una gárgola tumbada en el suelo y ésta le preguntó la contraseña. El muchacho respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, y para su sorpresa la gárgola respondió que podía pasar."_Qué más da a estas alturas_", le oyó murmurar. Un tramo de pared junto a ella se deslizó a un lado, mostrando un pasadizo. Harry Potter subió corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta, y se quedó ahí de pie, en el despacho del —difunto—, director de Hogwarts durante unos segundos. Después se dirigió a una vasija de bronce que había en uno de los numerosos armarios y vertió el contenido plateado que traía en una pequeña botella de cristal.

* * *

Hermione abrazaba a Ron, que mantenía la mirada perdida y los ojos aún brillantes por resquicios de lágrimas. Aumentó un instante la fuerza del abrazo antes de separarse lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—¿Estarías bien si se muriese tu hermano? —contestó él bruscamente—. Ya sé que no lo tienes, era solo un ejemplo —Hermione palideció, pero no se puso a la defensiva porque aunque no sabía de primera mano por lo que estaba pasando Ron, podía intuirlo. Aún así, él se dio cuenta de su mezquindad a los pocos segundos y se giró con la culpa atormentando su rostro—. Lo siento, no debería... Perdona.

—No te preocupes, comprendo que no es fácil, tranquilo.

Ron asintió y volvió a abrazar el consuelo de Hermione. Esta le permitió al momento durar un breve momento más antes de separarse para poder hablar con claridad.

—No quiero pecar de falta de tacto Ron… —comenzó—. Pero deberíamos ir con Harry, estará en el despacho de Dumble... En el despacho del director.

Ron se sorbió la nariz y se secó un par de lágrimas rebeldes con la manga de la chaqueta antes de incorporarse.

—Claro, vamos…

Avanzaron por la gran escalera hasta que llegaron al pasillo correcto. Vieron a la estatua en el suelo al pasar y esta ni se molestó en preguntarles la contraseña. "_Malos tiempos para las gárgolas_", le oyeron murmurar. El pasaje se abrió y ellos subieron. Cuando llegaron el despacho y encontraron a Harry tumbado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, visiblemente preocupada.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado tío? —preguntó Ron, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Yo… —Harry levantó la cabeza al ver con quien hablaba, y en ese momento solo le vino a la cabeza una cosa que decir—. Lo siento Ron, Fred y…

—¿Qué ha pasado Harry? —le cortó Hermione para que no entraran en provocaciones indirectas y no se tensara aún más el ambiente, no tenían mucho tiempo. Vio a medias preocupada e intrigada como Harry inspiraba una gran bocanada de aire, en apariencia mentalizándose para soltar algo de carrerilla.

—Yo soy el último horrocrux —dijo de pronto, y palideció ante sus propias palabras. Hermione se tapó gran parte del rostro con las manos, horrorizada. Ron se dejó caer en el suelo con expresión abatida—. Yo soy el último horrocrux —repitió de nuevo, y sus palabras resonaron en el aire como el mazazo de una sentencia.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—¡A veces las cosas no tienen una explicación lógica Hermione! —respondió, desesperado—. Solo sé que la noche que Voldemort vino a matarme a Godric's Hollow, al rebotar la maldición asesina que conjuró contra mí, una parte de su alma se adhirió a la mía… Por eso tengo esas conexiones con él, ¡todo encaja! Yo… Soy el último horrocrux.

Ron se levantó y se situó de cara a la pared, estaba seguro de que si miraba a los ojos a Harry o si trataba de decir algo estallaría, y no quería que aquello ocurriese. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos. Al finar fue Hermione, que recordó que Voldemort les había dado un plazo limitado de "descanso", quien tomó la palabra.

—Pero Harry, eso quiere decir que…

—Tengo que ser destruido… ¿Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo con los horrocruxes, no? Destruirlos… —Harry vio de reojo como Ron se aferraba a una cómoda con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, culpable por la muerte de Fred y tantas otras. Pero era precisamente por esos hechos por los que debía sacar fuerzas y cumplir con su deber. Tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para todos, así podrían tener una oportunidad... Cuando se decidió a hablar, su voz sonó potente, cargada de miedo y rabia—. Y Voldemort tiene que destruirme a mí.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡No Harry! —chilló, con indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡No puedes, tiene que haber otra forma!

—¡Pues dímela Hermione! El tiempo corre, y en media hora Voldemort entrará y matará a todo aquel que trate de protegerme o que simplemente se interponga en su camino… ¡Será una masacre! —Hermione comprendió el significado de sus palabras, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero el espectáculo podía transformarse en una auténtica carnicería—. ¿Sabes qué otra forma hay de solucionarlo Hermione? ¡Porque soy todo oídos!

—Yo…

—Harry... —intervino Ron.

Pero antes de que continuara se oyó un estruendo y los tres se sobresaltaron. Ron se había girado bruscamente y por el movimiento había tirado varios libros y una caja que estaban sobre la cómoda. Ron les miró por fin a los ojos, lamentando haber interrumpido aquella importante conversación. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué decir. Solo quería, igual que Hermione, encontrar otra manera de hacer las cosas. Tenía que haberla...

La caja se había abierto al golpear contra el suelo, y un colgante que llevaba sujeto un pequeño reloj de arena y varios anillos se deslizó rodando hasta caer al suelo, a los pies de Harry. Los tres amigos lo miraron y la idea se dibujó en el aire de forma espontánea. Fue Hermione quien expresó en voz alta los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de todos.

—Harry... Aquí está la solución ¡Justo aquí! —exclamó, visiblemente alterada.

—Hermione sabes que ese plan tiene montones de fallos, podríamos morir…

—¡Oh, mira tú! ¡Cómo si ese mismo peligro no lo estuviésemos corriendo ahora mismo!

—Tío… —empezó Ron, Harry se volvió hacia él al escucharle hablar con claridad por primera vez— Creo que deberíamos intentarlo al menos, el plan en sí tiene sentido, y acabaríamos con toda esta locura…

Harry pareció meditarlo unos segundos, antes de reafirmarse en su tozudez.

—¡Es muy peligroso! No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar más vidas.

—Pero ya están en juego un montón de vidas Harry —continuó—, si te sacrificas... Habría alguna posibilidad más pero aún ninguna certeza de vencer a Quien-tú-sabes.

—Pero hablas de retroceder... ¡Décadas!

—Viajar al pasado para acabar con él antes de que se haga poderoso a lo mejor es una locura —le ayudó Hermione—, y sin embargo quizás sea también la única manera de asegurar la victoria. La única forma...

Harry comprendió, muy a su pesar, que no podía seguir pretendiendo ser el héroe. Es cierto que había llegado a estar totalmente decidido a entregarse a la muerte, pero la posibilidad de que existiera otra forma de acabar con todo aquello... Era tentador intentarlo. Además Ron y Hermione tenían razón. Aunque se entregara no había ninguna garantía de que consiguieran derrotar a Voldemort. Y sin embargo de esta otra manera podía salvar tantas vidas, podían cambiar el destino, podían reescribirlo... Harry miró a Hermione y esta miró a Ron a los ojos. Las miradas de los tres amigos se cruzaron por unos instantes y todas parecían estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

—Hazlo —dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió. Cogió el artefacto y enrolló la cadena alrededor de su cuello y del de sus amigos.

—Bueno, tenéis que tener en cuenta que los viajes en el tiempo no son algo que tomarse a la ligera...

—¿Cuántas vueltas hay que darle para retroceder más de cincuenta años? —le interrumpió Ron, impaciente.

—Se supone que cada vuelta que das es una hora a retroceder.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron horrorizados Harry y Ron—. ¿Tú sabes cuánto nos va a llevar esto? No sé cuántas horas han transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Voldemort, ¡pero estoy seguro de que si queremos matarlo antes de que nazca nos va a costar muchísimo!

—Cada vuelta hacia adelante —aclaró Hermione, los chicos suspiraron aliviados—, se supone que cada vuelta hacia atrás son años —El horror volvió a dibujarse en el rostro de Harry y Ron—. ¡Pero estoy segura de que podremos echar mano de la varita para hacer la espera más corta! —Ella dejó que la varita se deslizara cuando la desenfundó y la empuñó con fuerza, sabía que el hechizo que iba a realizar requería de mucha precisión y potencia.

—Agarraros —respondió ella. Los chicos se sujetaron la mano con fuerza, Harry agarró a Hermione que, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de reunir la destreza suficiente para no acabar perdidos en el tiempo, tenía que visualizar lo que quería... Tenía...

—¿Hermione?

—_¡Tempusfugit! _—gritó ella.

El giratiempo soltó un destello, y acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, parecía un chivatoscopio fuera de control. A los pocos segundos fueron absorbidos y se desvanecieron en el aire con un sonoro chasquido.

—Buena suerte muchachos —murmuró una voz proveniente de un sonriente y canoso retrato.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido como capítulo introductorio? ¿Os deja con la intriga? ¿Queréis saber qué les va a ocurrir? ¿Creamos una plataforma de supervivencia para las gárgolas parlantes? ¿Cumplirán con sus propósitos? Sabemos que, lo logren o no, el camino en el intento no va a ser fácil, y va a estar marcado por muchas cosas (_entre ellas las hormonas..._)

Sea lo que sea lo que queráis decir, opinar, comunicar, transmitir, expresar... La casilla de comentarios está más abajo, y a mí no me parece que muerda, ¿a vosotros? ;) (no, srsly, no os obligo ni mucho menos, pero los comentarios siempre animan a más y a darse más prisa, es un hecho)

Ahora un soborno que aprendí de **Dryadeh**, marca casillas para sentir durante un instante como os desvanecéis en el aire y llegáis a vuestra época favorita, cerrad los ojos... ¿Ya?

_Abrazos_.


	2. (Parte I) Houston, tenemos un problema

**¡Hola hola! **

Gracias por los comentarios, y esos follows y fav's entre las sombras, ver que os gusta y os interesa me anima a seguir escribiendo y corrigiendo. Bueno, hpy os traigo un capítulo muy cortito y también de transición. Querría haber publicado el capítulo entero pero estoy todavía de exámenes y no sé cuando podré acabarlo. Así que de momento os traigo la primera parte, unas migajas de aperitivo.

¡Espero que os guste, y nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 (Parte I)**

**Houston, tenemos un problema.**

Los tres se habían aparecido en anteriores ocasiones, y Harry y Hermione ya habían viajado en el tiempo. Pero las sensaciones de entonces no se podrían comparar con lo que experimentaron en el momento de retroceder décadas atrás. No fue como atravesar un tubo de goma. Literalmente, se asfixiaban. Durante unos instantes fue como si su cuerpo se contrajera hasta límites imposibles, se sintieron ellos de propia goma —una goma congelada a punto de quebrarse—. Cuando por fin desapareció la obstrucción, los tres amigos sintieron tierra firme bajo sus pies... Y su cuerpo entero, pues cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

—Nota mental —dijo Ron cuando recuperó el aliento—, no hacer más veces esto.

Fue el primero en incorporarse y reconocer el espacio en el que se encontraban. Dos habitaciones sin ninguna puerta que las separase; artefactos con aspecto valioso y antiguo, peculiar. Tanto el ambiente como las paredes tenían aspecto decolorido, desgastado, _olían a tiempo pasado_. Colgados de las mismas había unos pocos cuadros que, aunque hacía unos momentos probablemente roncaban tranquilos, por el ruido provocado se despertaron sobresaltados. Algunos mascullaban entre dientes, pero poco a poco comenzaron a callarse expectantes ante los extraños intrusos.

—Estamos en el despacho del director —comentó finalmente, y ayudó a sus dos amigos a incorporarse.

—Bueno… ¿Era obvio, no? Viajamos desde el despacho del director y acabamos en el mismo, solo que 72 años más antiguo —contestó Harry—. Ahora tenemos que pensar cómo salir y llegar a Londres.

—¿Estáis seguros de que hemos viajado a la fecha correcta? —inquirió entonces Hermione, procurando que su voz no sonara demasiado alarmada mientras daba un rodeo por las dos habitaciones de la estancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, por qué habríamos de equivocarnos?

—Bueno, básicamente porque está el retrato de Everard Kurlsinus, que es quien dirigía Hogwarts por aquel entonces —contestó ella, con la angustia comenzando a reflejarse en su mirada—. Y porque el retrato de Phineas Nigellus está ya cubierto de polvo, se supone que debería estar nuevecito ¡En teoría, murió hace solo un año!

El silencio cayó sobre los tres como un férreo mazazo.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Hermione? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

—Tengo una corazonada, y espero sinceramente equivocarme porque si nuestro plan estaría en serios y graves problemas...

A Harry y a Ron no les dio tiempo de preguntar cuál era la corazonada o porque iban a estar en problemas. Porque de pronto entró un señor prácticamente calvo y con aspecto débil al despacho, y al verlos se quedó mirándolos como si su presencia fuera parte de un espejismo. Ellos le correspondieron; Hermione le observó con los ojos como platos, sus temores trasladados a la realidad; Harry parpadeó varias veces y en la expresión de Ron se reflejó la sorpresa de aquel que ve un inferi. A los pocos segundos se rompió la tensión como si alguien hubiera cortado una cuerda invisible a los ojos humanos. La sorpresa del hombre fue sustituida por una ira contenida, y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo quaffle que dio la impresión de que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Pero...! ¿Se puede saber...? ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en este despacho?! —preguntó entre balbuceos con voz seria.

—¿Pro…? ¡¿Profesor Dippet? —exclamó a su vez Harry, perplejo.

—¿Profesor? ¡No jovencito! Diga mejor Director Dippet, ¡Director Armando Dippet! —replicó indignado—. Y ahora quiere hacer el favor de contestar y decirme… ¿Qué hacen en mi despacho?

Hermione trató de atar cabos.

—Pero… ¡Usted no fue director hasta la década de 1930! ¡Everad Kurlsinus fue el sucesor de Phineas Nigellus, y su predecesor!

—¿Y en qué año se supone que estamos señorita? ¿En 1926? —preguntó con tono burlón

—Supuestamente —contestó Ron por instinto.

El director le miró como si aquello fuera una novatada de mal gusto.

—¿Es esto una broma? ¿Les envía Sylvia Skeeter para provocarme? Porque ya respondí en su tiempo a preguntas sobre la cámara de los secretos, y ya encontramos al culpable.

Hermione pensó que se refería a la tía o madre de la Skeeter de su época, y no pudo evitar pensar que lo del chismorreo debía estar en los genes. _Ya sabemos en qué se basó ese escarabajo a la hora de escribir la biografía no autorizada del director_.

En cualquier caso, los tres amigos estaban desconcertados. La cámara de los secretos no fue abierta por primera vez hasta 1942 ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Pero aún así ella tenía que publicar "Armando Dippet, maestro o imbécil"! —continuaba el director, parecía que se hubiese olvidado de ellos y estuviese librando una batalla contra sí mismo—. Es inaudito un comportamiento así, esa periodista de tres al cuarto está perdiendo el juicio…

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted director —contestó Hermione de improvisto.

Ron y Harry se volvieron extrañados para mirarla con más atención, tratando de descubrir lo que se proponía. Ciertamente Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero había comprendido que no valía la pena comportarse de manera hostil, que de esa forma no conseguirían averiguar nada y acabarían envueltos en un bucle de discernimiento. Así que decidió cambiar su forma de actuar. Armando Dippet se giró hacia ella, asimilando sus palabras, y al instante su expresión reflejó una mayor confianza.

—¿Cómo dice?

Presuponiendo que aquella mujer fuera realmente pariente de Rita Skeeter, y los datos apuntaban a que así era, podía guiarse a raíz de lo que sabía de la periodista de su época. Era aventurarse demasiado pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Sylvia Skeeter solo publica para intentar ganarse una reputación entre las personas más poderosas e influyentes del mundo mágico, y no le supone ningún problema mentir y manipular para conseguirlo —soltó—. Ese reportaje que publicó sobre usted… ¿Cuándo dice que lo hizo?

—El año pasado —respondió Dippet, sin salir de su asombro porque alguien compartiera abiertamente sus opiniones sobre la periodista.

—¿Y el año pasado fue el año…? —preguntó Ron dejándose de florituras.

Dippet se mostró nuevamente irritado.

—El año 1943, por supuesto ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Habían viajado hasta 1944 por error, las corazonadas de Hermione habían resultado finalmente ciertas; se habían equivocado de fecha.

—Discúlpenos un momento, profesor —dijo Harry mientras agarraba a Ron y a Hermione del brazo y los sacaba de la habitación a toda costa. Sin apenas dejar tiempo al profesor para esbozar una corrección desesperada "¡Director, director Dippet!"

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry y Ron se apoyaron contra la pared, y Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro delante suyo. Se sentía negligente, inepta, descuidada. ¿Cómo había podido fallar en algo tan importante como aquello? Si se quedaban atrapados en la época incorrecta y no eran capaces de volver a su tiempo iba a ser culpa suya. No podía controlar la impotencia que crecía poco a poco en su estómago, asfixiándola. Estaba segura de que iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico. Iban a descubrir que habían robado un giratiempo del difunto director de Hogwarts, que eran viajeros del tiempo ilegales. Les detendrían y no les dejarían volver a practicar magia y Hermione tendría que compartir celda en Azkaban con un par de violadoras del orden con tatuajes y pelo corto. Podría pensar una forma de convertirse en anímaga no registrada para escapar como Sirius...

Vale, quizás estaba exagerando.

Al ver que Ron y Harry seguían apoyados en la pared sin comentar nada, paró quieta y les encaró.

—¿¡Sabéis lo que esto significa!?

—¿Que hemos viajado a la época incorrecta? ¡Sabemos escuchar Hermione, lo hemos entendido! —le contestó Ron

—No lo entiendes, íbamos a viajar al pasado para acabar con Voldemort y… —Explicó Hermione, pero Ron abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre—. ¡Oh Ron, no seas crío! Creía que ya habíamos acabado con esto.

—¡Hermione! —intentó excusarse él—. He crecido temiéndole al nombre, no puedo cambiar tan radicalmente mis hábitos de un día para otro, ¡no es ninguna tontería!

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Harry, lo que faltaba era que los dos se pusieran a discutir ahora. Tenían que centrarse en el problema—. ¿Por qué no viajamos ahora a 1926 y ya está?

—"Cualquier viajero que someta su cuerpo y ser a una línea temporal distinta a la de su origen, estará condicionado por la nueva línea, siendo esta su límite de aparición" —citó Hermione de carrerilla—, capítulo siete de "_Historia de un viajero del tiempo_", Leyes estrictas —Harry y Ron continuaron mirándole como si su propia persona fuera un misterio indescifrable, y Hermione decidió traducir las palabras— Dice que no se puede hacer un viaje en el tiempo dentro de otro —contestó Hermione.

Harry y Ron no eran estúpidos, ella lo sabía. De hecho estaba segura de que era su escasa fuerza de voluntad les impedía aprovechar todo el potencial que llevaban dentro. Pero en determinadas circunstancias era más seguro dejar las cosas claras. Ellos le encontraron entonces sentido a la perfección.

—Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer ahora?

—Ahora podréis explicarnos qué hacéis aquí, y cómo habéis llegado —inquirió una voz amable.

Harry y Ron se separaron de la pared sobresaltado y Hermione se volvió con ellos hacia la persona que les había hablado. Se encontraron con el director, y con alguien tan imponente como solo podía ser Albus Dumbledore. Incluso cincuenta años más joven mantenía esa fachada que imponía respeto y sabiduría. Fue extraño contemplar su cabello de tonos ocres, ya salpicado por indicios de canas, y su barba de una longitud considerablemente más corta. El profesor sonreía. Hermione se preguntó si habían llegado al final de su conversación o llevaban un buen rato escuchando. Por suerte no dieron muestras de lo segundo. Estaba segura de que Dippet les habría dicho algo si se hubiese enterado de su naturaleza como viajeros del tiempo. Lo cierto es que el pobre hombre no parecía muy locuaz.

—¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nosotros solo… bueno… —Hermione, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras. Ver de nuevo al profesor era gratificante, y al mismo tiempo chocante, no se hacía a la idea de que en aquella época continuara vivo.

Pero por suerte Harry se adelantó esta vez.

—Somos alumnos de intercambio —se apresuró a decir.

Vaya, no se esperaba eso. Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia él extrañados.

—¿Alumnos de intercambio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? —preguntó Ron en un susurro que no oyó nadie más que ellos.

No es solo que no les escucharan, sino que de hecho el profesor miró directamente a Harry, como si únicamente existiera él. Por un momento, pareció como si Harry tuviera que contenerse para no hablarle con confianza, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que se encontraban a más de cincuenta años de su época, y que entonces aquel hombre era tan solo un profesor de transformaciones brillante, no les conocía de nada. Durante un instante también se preguntó si no sería más sensato confesarle la verdad, y pedirle ayuda, en vez de tratar de mentir al mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Pero descartó esa idea enseguida: Dumbledore les había salvado en numerosas ocasiones, pero aquella era una misión con la que debían cumplir ellos.

Harry alzó la mirada para hablar y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le miraba fijamente. Tardó un par de valiosos segundos en darse cuenta de que muy probablemente estaba tratando de leerle la mente, y se alarmó. ¡Qué podía hacer! Nunca se le había dado bien la oclumancia.

Hermione se percató de la situación, y decidió que era hora de interrumpir aquella conversación no verbal.

—Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que… —Dumbledore desvió la mirada y fijó la vista en Hermione. Ella, por su parte, intentó centrar todos sus pensamientos en lo que estaba diciendo—. Venimos de otra institución mágica para completar aquí nuestra formación como magos. Nuestros padres son muy cercanos, y aunque somos británicos hemos pasado algún tiempo fuera de casa, pero ahora han decidido regresar.

Harry y Ron miraron estupefactos a Hermione. La seriedad e impasibilidad con la que lograba soltar su improvisado discurso, y la mirada fija en los ojos del futuro director, eran factores que hacían verdaderamente creíble su historia.

—Llegamos a Hogwarts hace un rato y el conserje, el señor Pringle, nos indicó que subiéramos a esperarle a su despacho, director.

Hermione cambió el objetivo de su mirada al decir esto último, para hacerle ver a Dippet que, de alguna forma, reconocía su autoridad. El profesor pareció complacido ante esto, pero no se dejó almibarar tan rápidamente.

—¿Y de qué colegio se supone que vienen, señorita? —No utilizó el mismo tono severo y ofendido que previamente, y eso les alivió.

Hermione recordó, por lo que Krum le había contado, que en Dumstrang se le otorgaba mucha importancia a las artes oscuras. Pensó que se situarían bajo menor sospecha por parte de Dumbledore si este creía que venían de un colegio en el que no se potenciaran estas habilidades. Rebuscó en su mente los colegios de enseñanza mágica que recordaba, y pronto apareció un candidato perfecto.

—¡De _B__eauxbatons_! —Contestó con una sonrisa radiante que sus amigos imitaron. La academia francesa era una de las más prestigiosas en toda Europa ¿qué mejor opción que esa? No estaba segura de si había sonado convincente, así que se arriesgó y trató de aportar más credibilidad a su argumento—. Puede contactar con la directora del centro si así lo desea.

La sonrisa de sus amigos se desvaneció y percibió su mirada aterrada, como si hubiese pronunciado la mayor locura. Por suerte tanto a Dippet como a Dumbledore pareció convencerles la historia.

—Creo que no será necesario —comunicó, para su suerte, el profesor—. ¿No es así, Armando? Al fin y al cabo la señorita…

—Granger, señor, Hermione Granger —contestó automáticamente, aunque después maldijo internamente y se preguntó si no habría sido mejor aportar unos nombres ficticios. Harry y Ron se adelantaron un paso para presentarse ellos mismos, como símbolo de respeto y autosuficiencia.

—Ron Weasley —anunció con un breve asentimiento.

Harry, por su parte, se quedó paralizado un instante, influido por la presencia del profesor.

—Potter, Harry Potter —dijo finalmente.

Dumbledore permaneció mirándole unos segundos más, probablemente intrigado por su dubitación, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione.

—Estupendo, insisto en que no creo que sea necesario contactar con Madame Fausse. Y dado que no conocéis a nadie más en el castillo y yo soy el jefe de la casa Gryffindor…

—¿Qué es la casa "Gryffindor" —le interrumpió Ron, añadiendo un toque más de ignorancia a su actuación.

—Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, os enteraréis de todo a su debido tiempo —aclaró Dumbledore—. Perteneceréis a mi casa para poder ayudaros si tenéis algún problema con el colegio, las clases, o las tareas... ¿Habrá algún inconveniente, Armando?

—Bueno, normalmente se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de selección... —respondió el director—. Pero en vista de que son tres alumnos y todo ha sucedido de manera tan precipitada, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerles un hueco en la torre sin ningún problema.

Hermione no dudó de las buenas intenciones de su profesor en cuanto a ayudarles con lo que fuera necesario. Pero sospechó que considerarles sospechosos, y querer tenerles cerca para vigilarles, era un importante incentivo para haber tomado esa decisión.

Los tres amigos sonrieron agradecidos, y asintieron. De cualquier manera, debía ser que en toda vida que existieran, estaban destinados a ser Gryffindor. Estaba bien porque aquello les haría sentir como en casa.

—Discúlpenme un momento, Dumbledore —le llamó Dippet—, será conveniente que hablemos. Tendremos que rellenar cierto papeleo y avisar a...

Ambos retrocedieron hacia el despacho. Cuando el tono de su conversación se tornó prácticamente inaudible, los tres amigos se situaron en un corro para hablar sin temor alguno a ser escuchados.

—Excelente trabajo Hermione —le dijo Harry, visiblemente sorprendido— Menuda capacidad inventiva.

—Tú lo empezaste, yo solo lo terminé —replicó, modesta.

—Sí, no conocía esa faceta tuya de mentirosa —añadió Ron, sin pretender sonar brusco. Hermione se arreboló de todas formas, lo cierto es que no se había sentido ni bien, ni cómoda, mintiendo de aquella forma tan descarada. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa...—. ¿Pero por qué le has dicho que hable con Madame "Fausi"? ¡Descubrirá que es mentira!

—Madame Fausses Ron —le corrigió—. Fue arriesgado, lo sé, pero ya le has oído, no cree que eso sea necesario. ¡Y lo que es más importante! Aún no hemos hablado de cómo volver a nuestra época…

—Mirad, puede que suene egoísta... No sé porque estamos en esta época, no sé qué ocurrió con el hechizo ¡pero podríamos aprovechar esta enorme oportunidad! Terminar nuestros estudios y después… volver —Hermione y Ron le miraron atónitos— ¡No quiero parecer cobarde ni que me escabullo de mis responsabilidades! Sé lo que me esperaba en 1998... ¡Pero pensadlo! Allí estamos en guerra y aquí podemos asistir a clase y tener una mejor formación. ¡Una clara ventaja!

—¿Pero, y mi familia, Harry?

—Ron el tiempo permanecerá congelado mientras nosotros viajemos en él, es así como funciona, ¿verdad Hermione? —le miró para recibir un leve asentimiento, ella aún digería la propuesta—. Hasta que nosotros no regresemos será como si no les sucediera nada, y cuando lo hagamos será como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado… —Al ver que sus amigos no parecían muy convencidos trató de seguir aportando argumentos—. ¡Vamos! Cuando volvamos estaremos más preparados que antes.

—Tienes razón, y podemos buscar a Voldemort de todas formas —Ron miró al techo, pensativo, y después prosiguió—. Diecisiete años después no resultará tan sencillo de lograr como al instante de haber nacido, pero el desenlace será el mismo. Podemos hacerlo.

—Y durante el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí también podemos buscar y perfeccionar el hechizo de vuelta —sugirió Hermione, más animada con la idea—. No convendría cometer más fallos y menos en algo tan importante...

—¡Exacto! Solo podemos salir ganando —pensó de nuevo en Dumbledore, y añadió—. Será por el bien de todos…

Su charla clandestina fue interrumpida por la amable —así sonó entonces—, voz de Dippet.

—¡Ah, Tom! Gracias por venir. Ven, queremos presentarte a unos nuevos alumnos ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Tragó saliva por instinto cuando poco a poco fue asimilando las palabras del director, y reconociendo los rasgos que tenía delante. Un chico alto, piel pálida, y cabello y ojos negros como el vacío del universo se plantó ante ellos con una arrogante sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar su estupor.

* * *

Bueno, sé que quizás ahora mismo el ritmo de la historia os parezca muy lento, pero creo que estos capítulos de transición son necesarios y sobre todo al principio. De todas formas, no olvidéis que esto solo es un aperitivo, y que la segunda parte (y primera interacción con Tom por parte de nuestros protagonistas MUAHAHA) llegará cuando menos lo esperéis :)

Sed felices, y _escribid un comentario para que Tom os haga perderos en esos orbes oscuros atrayentes que tiene por ojos_ ;)


	3. (Parte II) Houston, tenemos un problema

**Nota de autora**: HOLA HOLA. Aquí vuelvo con la segunda parte del capítulo. Y creo que a partir de aquí ya comenzará dentro de lo que cabe a aumentar un poquito más la acción. Este es el final del aperitivo que os prometí y espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya merecido la pena. También quería agradecer los comentarios, follows y favs, que he ido recibiendo. Como siempre, saber que os gusta es también lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

**Recordamos que**: En el anterior capítulo nuestros tres héroes llegaron a la época incorrecta y aún no saben a qué se ha debido (sí, hay un motivo). Se encontraron a un alterado director Dippet ante su mala imagen por Sylvia Skeeter, y a un suspicaz Dumbledore. ¡Vienen de Beauxbatons! Qué original, ¿eh? Finalmente apareció Tom Riddle y ahora veremos que trae consigo...

¡Disfrutad! Y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 (Parte 2)**

**Houston, tenemos un problema.**

_Lo único que realmente nos pertenece es el tiempo. __Incluso aquel que nada tiene, lo posee._

—Baltasar Gracián.

"Así que así luces antes de volverte más psicópata redomado aún, si cabe, y mutar tu rostro en el de una venenosa serpiente. Antes de perder tu nombre..." pensó Hermione.

Los tres amigos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban resultando incómodos. Debían reaccionar, saludar, o decir algo.

—Potter, Weasley, Granger —repitió el director, y continuó, henchido de orgullo—, este es Tom Riddle, premio anual y prefecto de la casa Slytherin, un modelo de alumno ejemplar.

Tom esbozó una carismática sonrisa que, en cualquier persona habría causado un efecto cálido, habría resultado un gesto amable. Pero ellos conocían su verdadera cara, y a sus ojos no resultó más que un gesto disimulado, fraudulento.

—Estoy seguro de que Riddle os podrá guiar hasta la torre de Gryffindor —interrumpió Dumbledore—. Me parece adecuado pensar que, tras todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí, conocerás mejor que nadie todos los caminos de Hogwarts.

El aludido miró a Dumbledore sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, con sus ojos agudos irradiando una insolencia bochornosa. Realmente debía creerse mucho mejor que los de su entorno.

—No se equivoca, profesor —respondió. Hermione escuchó como las palabras acariciaban el frío, como se deslizaban como culebras para entrelazar oraciones convincentes. ¿Cuánto habría pasado perfeccionando su tono de voz para que sonara tan persuasivo?

—Bien, Albus y yo debemos preparar el papeleo y solucionar ciertos asuntos. ¿Podrás guiarles e indicarles lo necesario, para que mañana puedan presentarse junto al resto de alumnos? —le indicó Dippet

—Por supuesto, director —respondió—. Será un placer.

Hermione se fijó de nuevo en la tortuosa cadencia con la que arrastraba las palabras. Elegante. Impecable. Si no se hubiera corrompido de la manera en que sabía que lo haría, podría haber llegado a ser un auténtico maestro de la retórica. Aunque supuso que su propósito no era exactamente embellecer el lenguaje, sino manipularlo a su antojo.

Riddle sonrió cortésmente una vez más a sus profesores, y después les indicó con una mirada que lo siguieran. Si salían de aquel corredor llegarían al rellano del segundo piso. Aún les quedaba un buen trecho hasta la torre de Gryffindor y el silencio comenzaba a hacerse pesado. Ron aprisionó los nudillos, seguramente conteniéndose para no arrebatarle esa falsa amabilidad de un puñetazo. Harry le observaba con el brillo de sus ojos cargado de odio, si Riddle tuviera ojos en la nuca, se quedaría ciego por la intensidad de su mirada. Hermione, por su parte, no pudo más que sentir curiosidad, abatida por la repugnancia que le siguió. Era un ser sin escrúpulo alguno. Tenían delante a una de las mayores tragedias que le había sucedido al mundo mágico, y por un momento se dibujó en su cabeza la idea de perder el control y acabar con todo en ese instante. Seguramente los llevarían a Azkaban, pero a la larga la comunidad mágica saldría ganando...

El problema, es que estaba siendo egoísta, pues no podía evitar plantearse si tras ello, también lo haría su alma.

Riddle se volvió en ese instante, probablemente intrigado por su silencio.

—Así que Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, y Ron Weasley, ¿no? —Les señaló conforme decía los nombres, ellos asintieron—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha traído de pronto a Hogwarts?

—Intercambio —respondió Ron, y si a Riddle le sorprendió su sequedad, no lo dejó entrever ni un solo segundo a través de su cuidada máscara.

—Ya veo, pero es un programa extraño. Vosotros habéis venido pero nadie de este colegio se ha marchado —explicó—. ¿En qué consiste?

Hermione se paró un momento a pensar. Por mucho que hablara bajo otra apariencia, no podían olvidar que era el futuro Lord Voldemort. No podía hacer las cosas sin algún motivo en concreto. No quería charlar con ellos —qué le importaba a él aguantar en silencio hasta la sala común—, quería mantener el control. Y demostrarle que estaban contra él desde un principio y de una manera tan directa, no iba a ayudarles a pasar desapercibidos.

—No es un programa de intercambio propiamente dicho —respondió. Riddle ni siquiera se volvió, pero estaba segura de que escuchaba atentamente—. Nosotros somos originarios de Gran Bretaña, pero nos marchamos a Francia por motivos familiares. Así que a la hora de volver, Madame Fausses decidió aprovechar las relaciones intercolegiales para facilitar el proceso de traslado.

Riddle se dio la vuelta, y centró su mirada en Hermione, quien se alegró enormemente de haber estudiado las bases de la oclumancia en los meses que estuvieron fuera. Aunque no sabía si en verdad le estaba leyendo la mente, preparó una serie de imágenes, a partir de lo que Fleur había contado de _Beauxbatons_, para que verificaran su historia.

—Entiendo —dijo finalmente—. Os gustará Hogwarts. No sé como es el programa de vuestra antigua escuela,pero aquí la formación y los recursos son muy buenos, ¿tenéis ya pensado a que os queréis dedicar, después de esto?

Los cuatro tuvieron que parar su marcha ante el inesperado movimiento de su escalera. Harry aprovechó para intervenir.

—Sí —dijo ásperamente—, yo quiero ser auror —La tensión se acentuó aún más en el ambiente. Pero el rostro de Harry pasó de una seriedad absoluta a una mueca irónica—. Ya sabes, para acabar con esos magos que se pasen de la raya.

Tom respondió con una sonrisa de la que rebosaba una total suficiencia.

—Pues como Grindewald continúe expandiéndose, algo me dice que vas a tener mucho trabajo —respondió, con sarcasmo.

¡Cierto! El "villano" de aquella época no era otro que Gellert Grindewald. Nunca se había preguntado como podía afectar eso a Voldemort. ¿Le habría servido como influencia? ¿O quizás también se sentía mucho más poderoso que él? Eran más pautas a averiguar.

—Cuento con ello —acabó respondiendo Harry, manteniendo su sonrisa. Parecía un silencioso duelo—. Creo que podría ser muy bueno en mi campo.

—Estupendo. ¡Bueno! Aquí estamos —indicó, cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor—, ¿no traéis equipaje?

—Nos dijeron que el colegio nos proporcionaría lo necesario —resolvió Hermione—. Nuestras pertenencias personales son pocas, y las dejamos a cargo del conserje al llegar, quería examinarlas.

De nuevo, si a Riddle le convenció la historia o no, permaneció como misterio. Se asombraron al darse la vuelta y contemplar a una sonriente Dama, que poco tenía en común con la Señora Gorda de su tiempo.

—¡Ah, Tom! —exclamó, mostrando una potente voz chillona y exageradamente melosa—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querido. ¿Has pasado buen verano?

—Sí, Señora Fatomach. —respondió él gentilmente—. Espero que usted también.

¿Señora Fatomach? Lo cierto es que nunca se habían planteado que La Señora Gorda tuviese nombre, pero bien pensado había resultado bastante insensible por su parte, qué torpes.

—Ay Tom, pues no me gusta tanta tranquilidad, y después de que trasladaran el cuadro de Lorcan D'Eath a una planta inferior, le quitaron toda la gracia a este puesto —Varios cuadros murmuraron y le miraron con desagrado—. ¡Sin ofender a nadie claro! —Después se echó a reír exageradamente—. Pero trajeron hace poco un retrato de la nueva tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, y todos los dulces tienen una pinta im-pre-sio-nan-te. Ya verás como...

Ahora sabían el origen de su estado en la actualidad, pobre Señora Fatomach. Quizás hasta hubiera podido ser trasladada a algún teatro de Londres si no fuera por su carácter charlatán. Hermione le echó una mirada de soslayo a Riddle, pidiéndole en silencio que pusiera fin a aquella charla para que pudieran entrar en su habitación. Cuando Riddle se fijó en ella, no pudo evitar percatarse de la negrura de sus ojos, ¿habría nacido con ellos, o se habrían oscurecido conforme lo hacía su alma? Resultaba curioso; eran hermosos, aunque al mismo tiempo siniestros. De cualquier modo, pareció pillar la indirecta, porque sonrió, y utilizó el mismo tono que había usado con Dippet.

—Discúlpame, querida —La señora Fatomach cesó de inmediato su parloteo—. Me han nombrado responsable de estos nuevos alumnos, que pertenecerán a Gryffindor, y estoy segura de que estarán agotados por el largo viaje, ¿podríamos dejar nuestra charla para otro momento? No sería educado hacerles esperar.

Ella se quedó perpleja durante unos instantes, pareció reparar en ese instante en que Riddle iba acompañado.

—Oh, por supuesto Tom, qué tonto por mi parte no haberme fijado ¡pero espero que vengas a hacerme compañía más a menudo durante el curso!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Aún no podía creerse que realmente consiguiera engañar tan descaradamente a la gente, concretamente a la sección femenina con sus "armas de seducción". Tendría que fijarse más detenidamente al día siguiente. A continuación Riddle volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

—Gracias, _¡Bravura y perseverancia!_ —El retrato se echó a un lado y ellos pudieron entrever la sala común. A continuación Riddle volvió a dirigirse a ellos—. Cambian la contraseña cada semana, por medidas de seguridad. Mañana hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para indicarle que se os suministren conforme se actualicen, y para concretar vuestros horarios según las optativas que escojáis —Ellos asintieron. Hermione se quedó asombrada con su compromiso para con sus tareas, pero supuso que era parte de su papel de "perfecto" Premio Anual. También por ello debía tener la contraseña de todas las salas comunes, no había otra explicación—. Nos espera un año duro —añadió con una sonrisa—, espero que sepáis estar a la altura. Ahora, si me disculpáis, buenas noches.

Riddle se dio la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y fue bajando escalones. Después, Harry, Ron, y Hermione, se permitieron entrar en la sala común cerrando el retrato a su paso.

—De acuerdo, eso ha sido tenso.

—No sé como me he contenido para no terminar con todo esto ahora mismo —soltó Harry con los nudillos apretados—. Snape estaría muy orgulloso de mi control.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Harry y Ron le miraron sin saber muy bien a qué se refería—. Bueno, creo que a ninguno nos faltan motivos para querer acabar con él, pero no somos así, no podemos matarle sin más —explicó—. Tendríamos que buscar otra cosa.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Como si él se fuera a preocupar por ser moralmente correcto.

—¿Y qué tal un hechizo desmemorizante? Si en vez de morir olvidara quién es y todos sus propósitos malignos también conseguiríamos algo.

Harry y Hermione le observaron asombrados, como si contemplaran un espécimen en extinción.

—Brillante Ronald.

—Sí, ¿cómo no lo has dicho antes? Podríamos haberlo realizado ahora mismo.

—Habría llamado demasiado la atención, Harry.

—Sí, ¿qué crees que habría dicho Dippet si se encuentra a su alumno predilecto embobado ante la torre de Gryffindor, totalmente desorientado, y sin tener ni puñetera idea de quién es? —comentó Ron irónicamente—. No creo que le hubiese hecho demasiada gracia.

—Quizás habría merecido la pena —sugirió Harry de nuevo.

—Si no encontramos la manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo, no me apetece pasarme el resto de mi vida en Azkaban, o en un reformatorio de magos, la verdad —respondió Ron—. Pero podemos utilizar otra situación, un viaje a Hogsmeade, una noche que esté de guardia... Seguro que es prefecto, ¿no?

—Ten en cuenta que es Lord Voldemort de quien estamos hablando —dijo Hermione bajando la voz, su conversación comenzaba a basarse en susurros—. Va a ser más difícil de lo que podamos imaginar.

—Estoy pensando —comentó Harry—, ¿alterar el futuro tan drásticamente no podría tener unas consecuencias impredecibles?

—Ya, pero ¿hemos vuelto en el tiempo para algo, no?

—También habría que buscar alguna manera de regresar a nuestra época, y tenerla preparada para una vez realicemos la —Ron hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano que dejó clara la intención del término— "operación desmemorizante".

—Creo que son demasiadas cuestiones sin respuesta ahora mismo —les frenó Harry—, y quedarnos aquí rumiando ante el fuego no va a contribuir a que obtengamos la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor será —Ron soltó un bostezo que contagió a los demás—, que nos vayamos a dormir.

—Procurad no despertar a los de vuestra habitación al subir —les dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al desvío hacia cada sector de habitaciones—. Ya va a resultar suficiente sorpresa el encontrarse dos camas más por la mañana como para despertarles de madrugada.

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron con un abrazo. "Todo saldrá bien" se dijeron. Hermione se deslizó sigilosamente por la puerta de su supuesta habitación —que debía ser la misma que en su tiempo a no ser que cincuenta y cuatro años atrás la jerarquía fuera distinta—, y cerró con cautela. Se desvistió en silencio, sacó de su bolsito de cuentas las ropas que solía usar de pijama cuando merodeaba buscando horrocruxes, de tienda en tienda de campaña. Había cogido práctica en eso de ser silenciosa, debía ser prudente si no quería que los carroñeros les detectaran. Ni todos los hechizos de protección del mundo generados por alguien como Dumbledore les esconderían si montaban una fiesta a todo volumen en su tienda, o un simple alboroto.

Se estremeció cuando recordó los acontecimientos vividos en la mansión Malfoy. No pudo evitar remangarse y acariciarse suavemente la cicatriz del brazo izquierdo. "Sangre sucia", decía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Sentía la aversión escurriéndose por sus venas, el rencor recorriendo su sistema sanguíneo, ganándose un enorme hueco en su corazón. Este palpitaba con fuerza, ansioso.

Hermione se tumbó en su cama. Le daría la venganza que anhelaba, pero no se rebajaría a su nivel. No le asesinaría sin ningún escrúpulo. Se suponía que Tom Riddle era un genio, cierto. Pero ella iba a demostrarle quién era la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida ante la almohada fue que aquello iba a ser realmente interesante.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeno, pues hemos llegado al final. Ya siento que no sea muy extenso, intentaré que el siguiente sí lo sea. (Aunque tened en cuenta que esta es la segunda parte del anterior). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿También os saca de quicio esa habilidad de Tom para manipular el lenguaje? ¿Sentís pena por la hermosa y charlatana Señora Fatomach y el futuro que ya sabéis de ella? ¿Cómo creéis que se va a desenvolver esto?

Cualquier cosa que me queráis criticar para mejorar (el ritmo es muy lento, los diálogos son poco creíbles...) como comentar para felicitar (la historia es original, me gusta tu técnica...) como para reivindicar (¿dónde está esa plataforma para gárgolas desvaídas?), me lo podéis poner en la casilla de comentarios que está más abajo. ¡Sin miedo! Sigo insistiendo en que no muerde (y continúo bromeando con un ¿o quizás sí? MUAHAHA).

Bueno, y fin del parrafón. Tiempo hasta la próxima actualización... No se puede asegurar. Aprovecharé para escribir esta semana pero la siguiente me voy a Roma (wihi) de viaje de estudios y después debería (DEBERÍA) empezar a estudiar. Solo decir que paciencia, no voy a dejarla tirada bajo ningún concepto.

¡Muchos muchos saludos!


End file.
